


Life of Warframes

by BirkaBagoly



Category: Warframe
Genre: Au where are no operators, But I put the sure ones in the relationships, Collection of little stories, Conversations, Could list all frames but it's getting long already, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Harrow is a shy edgy thing, Just warframes with feels, M/M, Might Change Later, Neither Prime versions, Nekros is edge itself, Other, Personalized frames -Freeform, Warframe stories, Warning: Hydroid is perv, You'll get to know them well, dumb ideas, mostly - Freeform, other ships might appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-11-28 06:56:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11412627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirkaBagoly/pseuds/BirkaBagoly
Summary: I'm just explaining stuff that might be confusing about the AU.





	1. Story 0 - Before the real thing

Helloo hello, BirkaBagoly here!

This is my first time writing so just a little warning, I have no idea what I'm doing! But I hope you'll like it! ^^'

So, this will be a collection of random ideas, conversations and dumb happenings between Warframes, as I mentioned in the tags.

If you wouldn't have known, warframes are (kind of) emotionless robots in the game. But I couldn't help but give them personalities. And while playing, I got some ideas that would be cool to...read...think about? Kinda :v

I came up with an AU, where they do have a personality, and they don't have Tennos to control them. They would have their own spaceship, and a relay where they can meet. There's one of every frame and the Prime versions of them don't exist, at least, don't show up. Lotus helps them all out, same with Ordis. They have their own friend-groups, for example, Volt stays away from Banshee, Equinox and Limbo, because they are too...'dapper' for him,and he's not interested in Wukong's wise thoughts. He rather enjoys watching Loki troll around, or being around Excalibur because he's a bro everyone would ask for, same for Rhino. Of course, I made up their character as I thought it would fit. You can think of Frost as a cold (haha), heartless guy, I'll think that he's just shy and way too introvert anyway.

As I mentioned, there will be chapters about ships doing fluff or teasing stuff. I personally don't believe in Warframe smut, but if the future me decides to try it out, I'll put a warning in the notes in the begginning, so don't just scroll past them, you later might read something you don't want to. And again, I have my own ships, you have your own. Don't get triggered if you pair up different characters. This is called Freeform, right? Correct me if I'm wrong, as I said, this my first time writing online fictions in general.

That's all I can think of explaining right now.  
Again, I'm new to this, so I could accept some tips and criticism. Also, English isn't my motherlanguage, so try to bear with my grammar mistakes, even feel free to point them out in the comments!

Baii!


	2. Locked in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day Frost realised that the emptiness of the atmosphere was the woman who was everything but calm in the situation. Guess it was a good day.  
> (Also Scorpion saves Young couple for profit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey!
> 
> In this chapter, FrostxEmber will happen.  
> Nothing more than fluff, no worries ^^

It was a great (Morning? Night? Day? Let's just say time) time to go to an excavation, at least that's what Frost thought. He was in his liset, checking his mods once again, then went on the planet called Mars, waiting for Ember to arrive.

He couldn't say that they were together, but he couldn't deny that he liked to see the flaming woman around. He got used to her craziness, and 'getting used to something' was a huge word in his dictionary. He could still remember the first day they've met. She got addicted to him at first sight for some reason, and after that, she followed wherever he went, with the his permission or not.

Except his ship, that was a no-go for everyone but him. He hated being around other frames for long, and if someone would wait at him at his home too, he would probably go crazy. His ship was too cold anyway. It was even snowing in there sometimes! He couldn't get a pet thanks to that, sadly. He'd love to have a Kubrow around. That's one of his dream. To have someone silent, not like-

"EARTH CAALLSSS ICY BABEEEEEE!~" He snapped out of his thoughts by the referred frame's sing-like shouting. "What- Oh, you are finally here." He looked at her like nothing happened. "Yep, I was standing here for 5 minutes! Something's wrong? We can go somewhere else if you hate Mars....foR EXAMPLE SEDNA! That's a good place!" She jumped around excitedly, but got no reaction. Something was definitely wrong with Frost, even she could see that. She put her hands on the side of his face and pulled him closer. She was about to speak up again when he pulled away, shaking his head slightly. "I'm okay, just tired." He stated, then looked around.

No Grineer around just yet. He opened the map to see the coordinates of the first excavation point, then began to walk his way there. However, he had to stop, noticing that his ally went to the other direction. "Where are you going...? It's this way.." He asked in confusion. The woman didn't seem to hear him, but that wasn't new, since Frost was known of his silence and quietness. He decided to follow her, hoping he could find an answer that way. By the time they were going, enemies began to show up, they didn't stay for long though, Ember's 4th skill dealt with the grineer soilders easily.

They came to a bigger area soon, and she began looking around, looting. 'If she wanted loot, she could have just said so...the honest and loud being she is' He thought, staring at her baldly. He wasn't angry, he just found it stupid to go all the way to the other direction for some credit. He couldn't mind, anyway. They were on enemy's field, yet things are pretty calm, and he liked that. He wished it would take forever, but soon he changed his mind. Something was missing, he thought, but couldn't point it out what. He again, snapped back from his thoughts, watching as Ember checked out the little rooms. He followed her, in spite of getting some resources, but as soon as he entered, the door behind him closed shut and a loud 'click' sound broke the calm mood.

"Ups, looks like we got locked!" She said innocently, holding the credit she just picked up. The chilly guy couldn't help but sigh, not able to be angry at her. "I'll do the hacking, just put the credits away" He said in a soft tone, walking to the panel. It wasn't hard to do it, but he had to focus to time it right. He was too distracted, so his reaction to the physical touch was expected. He gasped in surprise, shuddering when someone touched his shoulder. He heard Ember saying something, but he didn't listen. He couldn't help but stare at what he had done. "It broke..." He said quietly, almost whispering. "What?" He finally heard her. She looked over his shoulder to see the frozen panel, at least what was left of it. Scattered pieces decorated the floor close to it, and some of it stayed on the ice created by Frost as well. "The panel...broke.." He repeated, still shocked. They were trapped.

That's.. okay. Everything is okay. He just, needed to stay calm, keep his chill, and think. Luckily it wasn't a survival mission, so they didn't have to worry about suffocating. There has to be another panel outside, so it's not impossible to get out as wellp. He opened his inbox, sending a messange to the first frame on the friendlist he had, Ash.  
'Hello Ash. I got stuck in a room with Ember, can you give a hand? We are on planet Mars, excavation.'  
He paused then, thinking. He was sending this to Ash, there's no way he would help until he has something good out of it.  
'I have 5 plat'  
He put it after, then clicked the send button.

Suddenly the background noises became louder as he noticed that Ember went crazy behind him the whole time. Many lamp was broken, every wooden 'furniture' got set on fire, heck, even things that weren't burnable. She was laughing crazily and yelling around, mostly saying 'LET ME OUTT' or 'I'M GOING TO ROAST THOSE SON OF A ****** IF I GET OUT OF HERE', while throwing fireballs at the door. It didn't help, even, it made things worse. If she would continue like this, the whole room would fall apart, with them inside. He had to stop her somehow. "Ember.." He approached slowly, but she didn't seem to hear him, yet again. "Ember!" He said a bit louder, but got unnoticed again. The room began to shake. He walked closer, grabbed her shoulders, and made her face him. "EMBER, stop! It won't work!" He yelled, finally getting her attention. She probably snapped out of it, judging by the way she was staring at him.

It got silent once again. Frost just yelled. Frost, the most quiet and chill frame, yelled. The shaking soon stopped, to Frost's relieve. "I've already called help, so just calm down, and control yourself." He said, calm again. She still needed a few seconds to then shake her head slightly. "Alright, sorry" She said, lowering her head a bit. By then, she realized he only yelled for attention, so she felt rather embarrassed than shocked.

A hour and half had passed and yet still nothing. Frost was sitting close to the cabin next to the only light that survived Ember's rage, checking the message he sent earlier. It arrived for sure, Ash was probably busy, on a mission or something like that. He looked up to see Ember walking around in circles, having problems to keep her hyperactivity, pyromania, and impatience on hold. Like a kubrow that didn't get to walk outside the liset for a week. Maybe he could do something about it. "Come here" He said, breaking the tensing silence between them. She looked at him, as if she would be about to go crazy. "Want me to help you relax? Then come here" He repeated, with more explanation this time. After a few seconds of silence, she walked over there, not saying anything. Ember being silent was like Frost yelling. Both happened that weird day. She didn't seem to be in a mood to be obsessed with him either, luckily. It made things for Frost easier.

He stood up, and hugged her carefully. It wasn't a good idea to play with fire, expecially for him, but until she doesn't get overexcited, everything should be fine. He just then noticed that she was trembling. Of course she was, holding the urge to destroy back wasn't an easy thing. He then remembered he supposed to make her relax. He slowly picked her up, and sat back down with her on his lap. She instantly leaned her side to his chest, resting her head on his shoulder. He tried not to rush anything, again, fire is dangerous. He waited a few minutes before he began caressing her back. He didn't know it would be so effective, but it didn't matter until she calmed down, which she did quite quickly.

The silence kept growing, but it was okay. It was the type of silence Frost liked, and felt just a few hours earlier. However, he had to come to the realization that the feeling of something missing was now gone. He wondered what was that he missed after all. This time he didn't let himself get too distracted with his thoughts, so he noticed Ember tightening the hug slightly. Cuddling with her wasn't so bad after all. She looked so peaceful, he could say he was impressed. She nuzzled to his neck slightly, seeming to like the cold air around him.

 

 

 

The pleasing silence kept growing, making him forget that they were locked in, or the reason why they were cuddling.  
"That's why I like you.." He heard her say, now relaxed, with a low sigh. He was once again, got surprised by the statement, but before he could question, the door suddenly opened, lighting up the room more.  
It looked worse than it was heard. Shattered glass laid close to the broken lamps, or the ashes of it, it was hard to tell, it was just a black mass, but still in shape. The ice melt by the time, the wet pieces was all that left after the incident. At 'some' places, the walls were cracked. He was glad he stopped her just in time, another crack would have made the ceiling fall on them.

Ash stood boredly in front of the door, many corpses around outside. When did they come, Frost asked himself, he didn't hear them coming near. "Can I get the plat now..?" Ash asked in a monotone voice, not letting out a little sign of excitedness. Before Frost could realize, Ember was gone from the room, and instead, filled the outside with her voice, stating her freedom, and burning some more soilders to prove it. He sighed as he stood up and handed the ant-looking ninja the payment.

They didn't finish the excavation, not after that little lock-in, however, they had to walk their way back to the ships. Frost was left with the uneasy feeling of a question bugging him. 'That's why I like you'... Why? He just couldn't understand. He is way too 'calm' for her, she is way too 'crazy' for him. Way too crazy...it didn't seem that way earlier.

He decided to stop thinking about it for now, even if he couldn't help it. He then noticed we was walking alone. He looked around to see Ember running around and making Grineer soilders life hell the way she could, and Ash? He just disappeared..probably left them behind. He got his reward after all, no reason to stay with them further. They kept going like this, until they reached their lisets. He thought some courage into himself.

"What did you mean?" He suddenly asked before leaving, giving her a questioning look.  
"Hmm?" She looked at him directly. Did she forget it already? Maybe he was overthinking the situation. Why did he even ask, he better backs out of it. "N..Nevermind..." He said, cringing at his voice, but saved it with a cough. Still, it could be a dead giveaway of his tensing. After a few minute, he heard a loud 'ooohh' from Ember. "You mean, what do I like in you?" Frost froze in place. Oh that's it about backing out. What about running? It sounds fine, the entrance was just from a few steps, he could make it.  
"I like how chill you are all the time! You are the only one who can actually get me to calm down. I don't know how you do it, but it's amazing!" She said with a giggle. He swore he just felt himself melting for a sec. Saving himself with a cough again, he simply replied with an 'I see'. He couldn't look at her anymore. He left without saying anything more, leaving Ember confused.

He stared at the navigation, working up what just happened. 'I like how chill you are all the time!', she said. He found it funny. Then, he was everything but 'chill'. How could she make him get out of character so much, he wondered. He couldn't help but feel perturbed again. If she would have known how much he likes the fire she has, the way she makes everyone love her by just giving herself. And let's not forget what just happened. He could make her calm down. Appearently, she could make him melt as well. One day he might actually tell her about all that. Believe it or not, Frost likes to take things slow. Time to call it a day..a good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made an art for it, but there's an unexpected storm outside, so you'll have to wait for it until tomorrow.
> 
> I'll also put a link to my tumblr, if you want to check it out :)


	3. Harrow's first day /not finished/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He just got welcomed to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make it a full chapter, but I wasn't happy with it no matter how many times I wrote it again.  
> However, I couldn't help but upload my favourite part from it.  
> I promise I'll upload a full chapter next time!  
> >w<'"

"Welcome to the Relay! My name is Mag, nice to meet you, uhm..." She gave the new Warframe a questioning look.  
"Harrow, just call me Harrow" He said, keeping his hands behind his back. He looked at the huge building, getting high hopes about it.  
"Harrow, right...I'll show you around, okay?" She said cheerfully. If she would have a mouth, she would be smiling for sure. He just gave a slight nod, following the woman in front of him.

He didn't know if it was normal, but there was no one in the Aula.  
"That's strange...I messaged everyone to meet here..." She checked her inbox, and she was right. Yet, the place seemed empty, as if it would have been abadoned for a year. "Maybe they are late..." She assumed, sitting down. " Let's wait a few more minutes, if they don't come, we'll go further."  
Late from a meeting? That sounds annoying for sure, but he couldn't let that be his first impression of the group. Soon a beep sound was hearable trought the echoing area. Mag checked her inbox again.  
'Need help ASAP! Volt and Valkyr did the thing again, and everyone is rooting for the duel! I can't get them to stop, not even with force! We are in the Bro's Clan dojo! Hurry!'  
Came the text from Nova, with an invitation. Harrow've been reading it above her, getting confused with the names. "This explains everything" She sighed then looked at him. "Guess I'll have to give you the tour later, let's go to the dojo, you'll meet them there." She said, accepting the invitation. Not like she didn't know where their dojo was. She always went there to visit Rhino, or to help Trinity fix them up after a tough mission. The newbie just nodded, still confused about what's going on. Was that a normal thing, again?

They decided to bring Mag's liset alone, since it was more operable than the one he just got his hands on. They arrived in no time. Mag showed the way to the duel room. When the door opened, all Harrow could do was stare.  
It was all a big mess. He assumed the two 'fighting' in the middle were Valkyr and Volt. It was more like wrestling, if someone would ask him, with cat clawings. But even around it was hell out of place! He saw a chick-like woman and a polip pirate betting, Excalibur (because even he heard of the Excalibur frame) and some other frames rooting and yelling around. There was an ice guy standing next to the chick frame, probably got pulled into it. There were an infested couple murmuring in the background, probably judging everyone silently, not like he would blame them. A big guy was holding a woman who looked like as if she had exploded somewhen, trying to stop her from intervening. He glanced over Mag to get even more shocked. This was definitely normal here. He just got welcomed to hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also sorry for the grammar mistakes, I just scribbled this part, didn't reread nor rephrase it.


End file.
